1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor having signal and GND electrodes.
2. Related Background Art
A so-called multilayer feedthrough capacitor used as a noise filter is known as a conventional multilayer capacitor (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-206615). The multilayer feedthrough capacitor described in the Laid-open No. 1-206615 has a laminate body of a nearly rectangular parallelepiped shape consisting of an alternate lamination of dielectric sheets with a signal electrode on each sheet and dielectric sheets with a GND electrode on each sheet, and external electrodes for signal and external electrodes for GND provided on side faces of the laminate body. The signal electrodes are connected to the external electrodes for signal and the GND electrodes are connected to the external electrodes for GND.